


Кринолин

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Series: Lone with the Wind [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: American Civil War, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Южная Каролина, накануне войны Севера и Юга. Встреча в дамской гостиной. Одному нужна бутылка, второму - бумаги. Но похоже, оба найдут больше, чем искали ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кринолин

_Август 1860  
Чарльстон_

Сделки с совестью капитан не любил, но приказ и слова «благо народа» перевесили. Теперь ему предстояло проникновение, взлом, а потом и кража. Удачно, что именно сегодня хозяин устраивал в поместье бал, значит можно будет затеряться в толпе. Главное пробраться в дом до начала приема.

План был отличным. Пробраться в поместье до начала приема, пересидеть в пустой комнате, потом смешаться с толпой в гостей и спокойно порыться в кабинете хозяина. Пути к дому присмотрены, пустая комната определена, мужчина даже подобрал одежду так, чтобы слуги принимали его за гостя, а хозяева за ещё одного нанятого на вечер слугу.

И разумеется, как все отличные планы, этот тоже пошел наперекосяк. Нет, по саду позади особняка он прошел незамеченным – прекрасное все же изобретение садовые лабиринты. На развесистую липу под нужным окном тоже взобрался без проблем. И даже с первой попытки запрыгнул в окно. Не то, чтоб его пугала возможность сорваться – второй этаж это мелочи, а сломанная нога все равно заживет за считанные секунды – но всё-таки приятно получить подтверждение, что ты в отличной форме.

Проблемы начались в комнате. Вместо ожидаемой полутемной и заброшенной детской он оказался в очень уютной, очень светлой и очень женской гостиной. Видимо хозяева решили заново отделать комнату, а лакей-информатор то ли позабыл об этом сообщить, то ли и правда не знал. В какие-то ещё причины безмозглого пропойцы, которого лишили места за приверженность к кукурузному виски, вор не верил.

Но самое ужасное, что комната оказалась не пустой! Прямо среди изысканной мебели и дорожных сумок стояла дама в скромном но элегантном туалете. Видимо, одна из приехавших издалека гостий, кому хозяева сочли нужным предоставить помещение. И сейчас она поворачивалась к окну на неожиданный шум.

Мужчина попытался изобразить на лице вежливое «извините, окном ошибся», но помешали две равно невероятные вещи. Во-первых, изумленная дама отчетливо выдохнула его имя, а во-вторых, раздался стук в дверь. И если первое человек, известный в этом городе как Алан Бейкер, коммерсант по пути в Вирджинию, ещё мог принять за слуховую галлюцинацию, то второму место было исключительно в сентиментальных романах для юных барышень. Для полноты картины за дверью должен был оказаться разгневанный супруг, и для незадачливого воришки всё бы закончилось банальной погоней или глупейшей сценой ревности с дуэлью на закуску.

– Прячься! – прошипела дама, в точности следуя сценарию, возникшему у вора в голове. Он осмотрелся. Беда была в том, что спрятаться было абсолютно негде! Изящная мебель на ажурных ножках не давала никакого укрытия, плотных штор по летнему времени тоже не повесили, а за чемоданами и коробками мог спрятаться разве что ребенок лет пяти, да и то, если искать его будет слепой и глухой паралитик.

– Миззи! – раздался из-за двери тягучий южный говор. Слава богу, не муж, служанка. Наверняка какая-нибудь мамушка, которая вынянчила хозяйку с пеленок и порвет голыми руками на клочки любого, кто посмеет о кровиночке хотя бы помыслить нечто дурное. Не говоря уж о постороннем мужчине наедине в запертой комнате. Может, лучше бы это был муж?

– Прячься, ну?! – леди сверкнула золотистыми глазами на непонятливого взломщика и чуть приподняла юбки. Тот обалдел от предложенной непристойности настолько, что, не задумываясь, юркнул под кринолин.

Дама не завизжала – это плюс. Но назвала его по имени – это минус. Зато спрятала – это большой плюс…

– Входите, – прозвенел над головой абсолютно спокойный голос дамы.

Скрипнула дверь, и по ковру зашуршало платье.

– Миззи, я вам воды принесла, с дороги-то умыться, – зашаркала по ковру служанка, и мужчина съежился под кринолином, дыша через раз.

Под кринолином было тесно и душно, и деваться некуда. Приходилось скрючиваться хуже зародыша в материнской утробе, обнимая стройные ноги и чуть ли не утыкаясь носом в тонкие чулки. И пытаться включить мозги, чтобы понять, что же это было? Ненормальная дамочка с ненормальными реакциями, которая не визжит при виде сурового мужчины, который вваливается в окно, а, более того, вот так запросто прячет его под юбками. Он глубоко вдохнул – жасмин, лилии и что-то ещё ароматно-пряное – отодвинулся от золотистой ленточки, которая упорно лезла в глаз, и попытался восстановить в уме картинку.

Вот он спрыгивает на пол, она стоит спиной – невысокий рост, гордая осанка. Потом поворачивается – качаются черные кудри в сложной прическе, расширяются светлые глаза. Вот приоткрываются губы – и произносят они «Виктор!». Не «Ой!», не «Кто вы?», не ещё какой-то понятный вариант. А его настоящее имя, которое в этом штате и не звучало-то вслух никогда! Может, они встречались где-то раньше? Вряд ли, он бы запомнил, внешность слишком яркая – золотые глаза при черных волосах. До сих пор Виктор встречал только одного человека с такими приметами. И тыс-сяча чертей, этот человек знал его именно как Виктора!

– Спасибо, поставьте у окна и можете идти, – теперь Виктор точно узнал интонации.

Имя перед зажмуренными глазами всплыло само, вместе с множеством картин и историй, подробностей и деталей.

Хью Лафорет.

Один из трех десятков пассажиров Адвенны Авис, отплывшей из Лотто Валентино более полутора веков назад. Алхимик, исследователь, гений и опасный преступник.

Бессмертный, как и все, сошедшие на берег в Нью-Йорке.

Стоящий сейчас на втором этаже загородного особняка в Южной Каролине. Что он делает здесь в женском платье?!

И что под этим платьем делает Виктор Талбот, бессмертный и слуга народа? Боится открыть глаза и поневоле принюхивается.

Сначала Виктор держал глаза закрытыми из уважения к дамской скромности. Сейчас же не открывал их ради собственного душевного спокойствия. Возможно, это и стало его роковой ошибкой. В отсутствие зрения остальные чувства обострились невероятно.

Запах ткани, теплый и чуть пыльный после дороги, и спертая нотка прогретого металла обручей, аромат духов – и не постеснялся же побрызгаться! – и солоноватый привкус пота. И тот, непонятный, но такой манящий душок – сандал? Мускус? Собственный запах Хью? Последнюю мысль Виктор старательно прогнал, потому что незнакомый аромат хотелось вдыхать снова и снова, катать на языке, как глоток хорошего вина, смаковать оттенки и нюансы. Признавать за собой противоестественную тягу к другому мужчине Виктору не позволяло воспитание, и он попытался отвлечься.

Прикосновения. Шершавость тонкого чулка, которая не раздражает подушечки пальцев, а только дразнит чувственностью. И гладкость кожи под ней – там волос и не было или этот извращенец их удалил? В мозгу зажглась картина Лафорета, ощипывающего ноги по волоску. Или того хуже – наклоняющего над лодыжкой свечу, с которой льется струйка воска, золотистого, как его глаза. Или же по коже скользила опасная бритва, оглаживая икры и замирая под коленкой? Виктор беззвучно взвыл и сдвинул руки выше, подальше от греха и жутких в своем соблазне образов.

Помогло плохо, потому что попал на подвязку. Складки рюша, которые впечатывались в щеку, ажурное кружево, которое цеплялось за бакенбарды. И атласная ленточка, прохладная под дрожащими пальцами. А выше – теплая кожа, твердость коленной чашечки и еле заметное биение жилки.

И длинные панталоны. Не узкие, строгого покроя, мужские, а просторные, воздушные, женские, снова с чертовой лентой по низу. И шелковые, Господь пастырь мой, они же действительно шелковые, они скользят, струятся, стелятся, льнут к бедрам и чуть ли не прилипают к ладоням. От них невозможно оторвать руки и мысли…

Виктор глубоко вдохнул, стараясь переключиться. Что же это всё таки за запах? Мох? Плющ? Хмель? Дикие поляны среди ночных лесов, буйные травы под полной луной, танцы нимф и сиринги сатиров зовут за собой…

Что за чушь? Что за странные мысли? Он, Виктор Талбот, солдат и джентльмен, он в светлой комнате в приличном особняке культурной Южной Каролины, а вовсе не на лоне природы с полуголыми девицами. И над головой звучат не варварские флейты, а женские голоса. Дьявол, служанка же всё ещё здесь и что-то воркует. Нет, не просто что-то, она предлагает молодой госпоже снять платье и отдохнуть!

За почти двести лет своей жизни Талбот ни разу не прятался под женскими юбками. То, что на этот раз, формально говоря, юбки были мужские, роли не играло.

Он вообще не прятался, всегда встречая неприятности с гордо поднятой головой!

Но на этот раз можно сделать исключение.

Виктор облизнул губы, пересохшие от одной мысли, что сейчас спасительный покров будет сдернут с обручей, и его увидят в унизительном, смешном и нелепом положении. Он дернулся, обнимая ноги Лафорета, как в детстве любимого щенка, сильнее сжался в комок. И случайно – абсолютно случайно, вот те крест не специально! – ткнулся губами в ямку под коленом.

Запах ударил с новой силой. Ворвался в нос, прокатился приливной волной до мозга, снося по пути шлюзы воспитания и плотины цивилизованности. Осталось только дикое первобытное желание «ещё!». Ещё прикоснуться, ещё принюхаться, лизнуть, поцеловать, вжаться лицом, дышать вместо воздуха. Набрать больше, ноздрями, губами, языком и нёбом, собрать кожей, растворить в слюне, впитать порами, наполнить им каждую клеточку, присвоить, сделать своим, никогда, никогда-никогда-никогда не лишаться.

Руки вцепились в ткань белья, собрать в горсть, сжать, потянуть, впиться, процарапать путь для аромата, ещё, больше, почему ты прячешься, куда ты уходишь, зачем ты ускользаешь? Вернись, дай мне ещё, ещё немножко, мне не хватило, я не успел надышаться, насытиться тобой не успел.

Прервал эту безумную литанию ощутимый пинок крепкой пятки. Виктор вздрогнул, опомнился, ослабил хватку, выныривая из дурманного видения, и прислушался к голосам над головой. Лафорет явно из последних сил отнекивался от предложений заботливой горничной.

– Миззи, – гнусавила та, – разве ж это отдых при полном-то параде? Давайте, хоть платье снимем, упаритесь же!

– Не могу я снять платье, – Лафорет шипел рассерженной кошкой, и остатки его терпения испарялись с каждой секундой, как роса под ярким солнцем. – У меня под юбкой мужчина сидит и коленки мне вылизывает!

Пауза рухнула на Талбота горой камней, величиной с городскую ратушу. Он покрылся ледяным потом, как мальчишка застигнутый сторожем за кражей яблок. Такой подлости он даже от Лафорета не ожидал.

– Ох, миззи, – раздался, наконец, над головой потрясенный вздох, – ну вы и шутница! Я уж чуть было не поверила, да вовремя вспомнила, что хозяин ещё с прогулки не вернулся!

– Так что просто расстегните платье и ослабьте корсет, – невозмутимо повторил Лафорет.

И снова пнул Виктора, на этот раз однозначно подталкивая вперед. Обручи качнулись, показывая, что сзади сейчас должна подобраться служанка.

Талбот сам не сообразил, каким невероятным образом он умудрился изогнуться, каким невозможным чудом его не заметили, но он всё же ухитрился протиснуться между гостеприимно расставленных ног. Знал только, что повторить подобный подвиг не сумеет даже под угрозой немедленного поглощения. И кому положено молиться, чтобы ситуация не повторилась и снова надобности не возникло?

Странный запах по-прежнему дразнил ноздри, но, слава Богу, больше не вызывал бредовых видений. То ли опасность быть обнаруженным в унизительном положении подействовала, то ли помог глоток свежего воздуха из-под приподнявшихся спереди юбок. Виктор не желал задумываться, чтобы не накликать повторения.

Над головой приговаривала горничная, и Лафорет покачивался в такт её словам и рывкам шнуровки.

– А как обратно нарядиться надо будет, вы только позвоните в колокольчик, шнурок вон там, у камина, видите? И одна из нас скоренько и прибежит…

– Конечно, конечно, – бормотал Хью, методом проб и ошибок ища куда бы поставить ногу, чтоб не на Талбота. Тот перестал дышать, потому что ступня постоянно натыкалась на бедра, а юбки уже опустились, и ноздри снова щекотало подступающее безумие.

Наконец, все пуговицы оказались расстегнуты, все нужные шнурки ослаблены, кринолин качнулся обратно, по ковру прошуршало платье, и за прислугой закрылась дверь. В ту же секунду Виктор кубарем выкатился на ковер. Он таращился в пустоту, распахивал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, задыхаясь глотал чистый кислород – никакого леса! никакой ночи! никакой тайны! – заталкивал его в глотку языком и никак не мог надышаться.

– Виктор Талбот, – напевно протянул Лафорет, внимательно глядя на скорченную фигуру на полу, следя за конвульсиями, изучая реакцию. Чисто исследовательский интерес в глазах, ледяное спокойствие в голосе, отстраненные комментарии, для себя, монотонно, под нос.

\- Зрачки расширены, движения судорожны, - продолжал надиктовывать исследователь. - Мало белладонны или наоборот много? Возможно, индивидуальная реакция или даже аллергия на какой-то из компонентов. Требуется дальнейшее изучение, но можно отложить до более удачного момента. – И тут же без перехода: – Встать можешь?

Виктор дико озирался, пытаясь подняться хотя бы на четвереньки, но руки подломились, и он снова уткнулся мордой в ковер. Лафорет подошел ближе, зашуршало платье, напоминая, что прячется в складках. Виктор не смог решить, желают ли ему помочь или пнуть упавшего, и дернулся, разрываясь между одинаково сильными желаниями: подползти поближе к подолу или же забиться в дальний угол. Кажется, он скулил, а может, это просто воздух слишком мелкими порциями со скрипом и свистом протискивался между сжатых зубов.

– Сознание спутано. Провести первичный опрос не представляется возможным, – констатировал над ним невозмутимый голос. – Требуется минимизировать воздействие.

Голос удалился, тихие шаги по ковру, шелест ткани и сдавленные ругательства. Пауза, поскрипывание кожаного саквояжа, звяканье металла, звон склянки и треск рвущейся материи. Снова шаги, и Виктор замер, задерживая дыхание. Если прикинуться мертвым, хищник тебя не тронет, да? На ум пришли слова первой выученной в детстве молитвы, и это отрезвило. А может резкий запах нашатыря от сунутого под нос платка. Глаза слезились, но удар спирта прочистил мозги, выметя всю нанесенную шелуху.

– Талбот, – донеслось сквозь гул крови, – посмотри на меня. Талбот, вставай. Талбот, мне нужна твоя помощь, соображай же, Талбот. Мне нужно снять это платье, пока ты снова не вырубился. Виктор!

Последнее слово, сказанное лихорадочным шепотом, вздернуло Талбота на ноги. То что Хью назвал его по имени, или же обеспокоенная интонация сработала – Талбот не хотел задумываться. Слишком свежи были в памяти горячечные образы бреда, чтобы пытаться расслышать интимность в стремлении соблюсти тишину, или искать нежность в простой заботе ученого об образцах.

– Мне нужно снять платье, – четко, по словам, повторил Лафорет. – Помоги мне. И постарайся не нанюхаться снова.

Талбот, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Колени противно подрагивали, голова шла кругом, а подлец Лафорет, будто нарочно, стоял в дальнем конце комнаты и нетерпеливо притопывал ножкой, зар-раза! Подходить не хотелось совершенно, глубоко вздыхать Талбот боялся, но платье надо было снять. Уж связать-то свою реакцию с поведением Лафорета Виктор ещё был в состоянии. Вряд ли даже самый заядлый экспериментатор, вслух отказавшись продолжить опыт, стал бы требовать бесполезных вещей от своей морской свинки.

Пять шагов по ковру показались бесконечным путем на эшафот, но он всё же их сделал. Аромат вкрадчиво мазнул по носу, напоминая о себе, и Виктор заторопился. Платье не снималось потому что одна из петель для пуговиц зацепилась за крючок корсета. Самостоятельно Лафорет не мог до неё даже дотянуться, не то чтобы наощупь отцепить. Дрожащими руками Талбот распутал завязки и попытался сдернуть платье с плеч. Рукава сползли до локтей, стреноживая Лафорета, и на этом дело застопорилось. Широченный кринолин ни в какую не желал протискиваться через узкий разрез на спине.

– Пояс развяжи! – не выдержал Хью, обернулся через плечо, так что локоны хлестнули Виктора по щеке, и сверкнул глазами: – Талбот! Ты когда последний раз женщину раздевал?!

Не мог же Виктор подставиться под ядовитый язык Лафорета, признавшись, что последнее время предпочитает общество дамочек из веселых домов – никаких отношений, никаких обещаний, никаких обязательств, просто деловая сделка – а воспитанных леди обходит стороной. Он слишком серьезно относился к своим клятвам, чтобы однажды оказаться перед алтарем в компании полузнакомой барышни и обещать, что «лишь смерть нас разлучит». В его случае это была бы односторонняя сделка, а это нечестно, не правда ли?

– Давно, – буркнул Талбот, сражаясь с кринолином, – когда эти чертовы штуки ещё не вошли в моду!

Впрочем, может и вошли уже, но Виктор не был знатоком моды, а его Китти-Лиззи-Долли предпочитали не усложнять клиенту доступ к телу, либо сами снимая платья, либо не надевая их вовсе.

Наконец, пояс поддался, и обручи со стуком рухнули на пол. Виктор машинально сделал шаг вперед, охватил ладонями бледные плечи и повел вниз, оглаживая руки и спуская рукава. Лафорет прянул, как нервный породистый жеребец, змеиным движением вывернулся из платья и шагнул вперед, оставив Талботу подхватывать душистый ворох ткани. Тот чуть не поднес его к носу, но вовремя спохватился и бросил поверх обручей. Мысль, как натягивать это обратно, была вышвырнута из головы пинком куда подальше. Придет время – они разберутся, в крайнем случае, шнурок от звонка вон он, у камина.

Тихо но блаженно застонал Хью, который, наконец-то, смог вдохнуть полной грудью и потянуться. Талбот вскинул взгляд и замер, впервые увидев то, обо что недавно терся в дурмане.

Почти прозрачные шелковые чулки – а у Лафорета, оказывается, весьма изящные лодыжки! – подвязки под коленом, черное кружево в ладонь шириной, кокетливо перехваченное золотистой ленточкой – в цвет глаз, что ли? Тонкая ткань панталон, и, если глаза не обманывают, над нижней оборкой тоже вьется золотистая змейка ленты. Выше – снова кружево на подоле сорочки, путаница шнурков и острые лопатки, торчащие из низкого выреза сорочки. И блестящие ленты узких бретелек – муслин так не блестит, Виктор поклясться мог бы.

– У тебя белье шелковое, – тяжело сглотнув, выдавил он пересохшими губами.

– Естественно, – легко согласился Хью, бросая взгляд через плечо. И сочетание позы, поворота головы, черной кружевной ленты на шее, блуждающего взгляда подведенных черным глаз и пляшущего над выступающим позвонком локона было женским настолько, что Талбот чуть не забыл, кто перед ним, и дернулся вперед. Лафорет повернулся, и Виктор споткнулся на полушаге.

Чертов корсет! Такого не было даже у Милашки Лу, шлюхи знаменитой на все побережье своими экстравагантными нарядами. Какой гениальный безумец догадался обтянуть золотистый шелк черным кружевом, в узорах и завитках которого заплетались глаза и путались мысли. А поверх снова проклятые бантики, которые так и хочется содрать!

– … Хлопковое натирает, – не замечая состояния Талбота, невозмутимо продолжил подлец в женском белье. – У меня очень нежная кожа, знаешь ли…

Это были неправильные слова. Совершенно, абсолютно неправильные, не вовремя и не к месту сказанные. Они напрочь снесли свежеобретенное самообладание Виктора, и внутри взревел, вновь просыпаясь, дикий зверь. Он метнулся к Хью, одним размазанным плавным движением впечатал его в стену, обхватил ладонями узкую талию, чувствуя под гладким шелком стальные спицы, и зарычал.

А кожа действительно оказалась нежной. Такой не должна, не имеет права быть кожа мужчины, даже если он носит шелковое белье и выглядит симпатичней многих дамочек. Но ни одна из женщин Талбота за последние полвека не пахла так одуряюще, не смотрела так спокойно из-под опущенных ресниц, не приоткрывала так призывно губы, и уж точно не носила таких блядских корсетов!

Сталь и шелк под пальцами, кружево и кожа под губами, трепет жилки под языком, нельзя, невозможно оторваться, можно только ближе, сильнее, глубже, чтобы пульс стучался в зубы. Не стой же, дрянь, останови меня, я же сам не смогу, не сумею, я буду впиваться когтями, рвать клыками, обглодаю ребра, прогрызу дорогу до сердца, вгоню колено между ног, нырну рукой в складки ткани. Кричи, борись, сопротивляйся, или ты не можешь, блядь, потому что пальцы уже нащупали, схватили, сжали, выкрутили, или ты так хочешь, сука?…

– Нравится, когда тебя держат за яйца? – проурчал довольный монстр внутри, и Виктор взвыл остатками сознания.

Пни меня, ударь меня, дернись, ещё, сильнее, умоляй, заговори, удержи же меня, вот так, холодной ладонью на раскаленном лбу, оттащи же меня, да, за волосы, резче, грубее, я уже почти слышу, что ты говоришь.

– Виктор, – ласковый голос прорвался сквозь гул в ушах. – Кто кого сейчас держит за яйца?

Глаза в глаза, безумная желтизна в иголочках слипшихся от пота ресниц и расплавленное золото в угольной подводке, железная хватка на затылке и прохладная рука на горячей голове. На голове. Рука. Правая. Правая, блядь, рука Лафорета, мать его, на лбу Талбота.

«Помирать, так с музыкой! – решил Виктор. – Грабить, так страну, трахнуть, так Лафорета. После этого можно и сдохнуть. Пусть жрет, сволочь, а потом целую вечность помнит!»

Адреналин загудел в венах, отключая разум, и Виктор склонился к губам Хью. Робко тронул уголок рта и почувствовал первое, почти нежное прикосновение к мозгам. Провел языком по трещинке на губе, почуял странное движение в голове. Будто шершавый кошачий язык аккуратно собирал сливки воспоминаний с извилин. Мягко, ласково, бережно, любовно, страстно, напористо, властно, уверенно, настойчиво, жадно. Крепче, сильнее, глубже, жестче, резче, безжалостнее. Он потерялся в ощущениях, уже не понимая, кто у кого чем и где орудует. Он ли у Лафорета языком во рту или тот какой-то метафизической штукой у Талбота в мозгах. Просто старался урвать больше впечатлений, чтобы они заткнули дыру в голове, чтобы не все перетекли к пожирателю, чтоб он подавился, ненасытный!

Мягкие губы и острые зубы под языком, скользкий шелк и упругие мышцы под ладонями, китовый ус и человеческая кожа. Обнять двумя руками, прижать к себе, ближе, втереться, плотнее, оттолкнуть, впечатывая в стену, отстраниться, переводя дух, получить коленом по яйцам.

Талбот подавился вдохом и отшатнулся. Лафорет ударил снова, коротко, без замаха, опрокидывая на спину, и склонился над упавшим.

– Лежи смирно, – потребовал он и снова приложил правую ладонь ко лбу Виктора. Сбитое дыхание выравнивалось, и воспоминания Талбота бледнели и выцветали, как румянец на щеках Хью, пока в голове не воцарилась гулкая пустота и спокойствие. Лафорет устало выдохнул и поднялся на ноги.

– Мне надо выпить, – сказал он, как никогда напоминая обычного человека. – Тебе налить?

Виктор всё ещё пытался сложить мысленный паззл. Он был на волоске от смерти, полностью во власти Лафорета, а тот не воспользовался. Только забрал все эмоции последнего получаса, оставив сухую выжимку событий. Да, пролез в окно, да, прятался под юбками, сошел с ума, набросился на другого мужчину. Дева Мария и святые угодники, он целовал Хью Лафорета. И ему, бля, понравилось! Настолько, что закрадывается крамольная идея повторить, и ещё раз, и снова. Да, это надо запить.

Талбот поднялся и доковылял до столика. Взял предложенный стакан и рухнул в кресло. Благослови Боже нерадивого слугу, который приносит виски в дамские гостиные!

– Что это было? – отдышавшись после дозы жидкого огня, спросил Талбот, рассматривая собутыльника. Тот стоял в дамском белье и ничуть не смущался.

– Платье было пропитано экспериментальным составом, – признался Лафорет, в два глотка осушая стакан. – Летучий образец, при вдыхании растормаживает и повышает уровень доверия, – он плюхнулся на кушетку, положив голову на один подлокотник и закинув ноги на другой. – Действие обычно незаметно, но под юбками, видимо, накопилась критическая концентрация. Так что, прими мои искренние извинения, – Лафорет поболтал в воздухе ногами и продолжил: – Но мне показалось, что ты хотел оставить свой визит в тайне, а другого укрытия в комнате не оказалось.

– Спасибо, – сквозь зубы выдавил Виктор, против воли косясь на блеск золотистых ленточек на подвязках.

– Так что привело тебя сюда? – довольно приподнял уголки губ паразит, заметив реакцию.

– Интересы Соединенных штатов, – буркнул Талбот. Разглашать задание не хотелось, но с другой стороны, эта сволочь, небось, уже всё выудила из его памяти, и теперь проверяет, так что смысл таиться? – Мне нужна частная переписка хозяина. А что здесь делаешь ты, да ещё и в таком виде?

– Не поверишь, но забочусь о невинных людях, – Лафорет потянулся, так что позвонки хрустнули.

– Не поверю, – кивнул Талбот и поднялся, чтобы снова наполнить стаканы.

– Как хочешь, – повел плечом Лафорет, так что бретелька чуть не свалилась, но соизволил объяснить: – На бал приедет майор де Борегар и привезет эксклюзивную бутылку вина из Лотто Валентино.

– И что? – не понял Талбот.

– Виктор, Виктор, – сочувственно цокнул языком Хью. – Вспомни Лотто Валентино. Там делали наркотики, а вином только торговали. А тут, вдруг, объявляется экслюзивная продукция частной винокурни. И прислал её Борегару лично мистер Квотес, помнишь такого?

– Сцилард Квотес? – подобрался Талбот. – С каких пор он занимается вином?

– С тех самых, как ему понадобились подопытные, разумеется. Так что ты понимаешь, почему мне нужна эта бутылка?

– Чтобы напоить своих подопытных, экспериментатор хренов!

– Виктор, следи за своим языком! – От комментария Талбот вспыхнул, внезапно вспомнив, что недавно творил языком. – Особенно при дамах!

– Кстати, с каких пор ты начал рядиться под шлюху? – огрызнулся Талбот. – Раньше за тобой склонности к женскому белью не водилось.

– Как мило, Виктор! – ухмыльнулся Лафорет. – Ты интересовался мои бельем?

– Только грязным и в переносном смысле! – Виктор невольно засмотрелся, как ловкие пальцы любовно поглаживают кружево на корсете.

– А мастер называл это изделие не блядским, а модным, – притворно надулся Хью и жеманно похлопал ресницами, но всё же вернулся к деловому тону. – Короче говоря, мне нужна эта бутылка, поэтому я здесь. И в платье, потому что месье Борегар почему-то решил, что переписывается с мадам Ля Фореттой, – он качнул стаканом и полюбовался на маслянистые разводы на стекле. – А с каких пор наш честный Виктор Талбот стал вором и домушником?

– С прошлой недели, когда мой командир узнал, что осенью в Аббисвилле намечается крупное собрание южных землевладельцев. Будут возмущаться кандидатурой Линкольна и вести разговоры об отделении. Политики, недовольные, сенаторы, влиятельные люди… Хозяин дома – один из них, и мне нужны остальные имена и их переписка.

– Как всегда, верный пес, ни дня без начальства, ни шагу без приказа, – кивнул своим мыслям Лафорет и прислушался к отдаленному перезвону. – Скоро начнется бал, мне пора одеваться.

– Тогда я пойду, – Виктор залпом допил виски и встал.

– Какое «пойду»? – Лафорет посмотрел на него, как на идиота. – А корсет на мне кто затягивать будет?

– Горничная? – идиотом себя Виктор и чувствовал, за протянутую руку поднимая Хью с кушетки.

– Чтобы ещё до начала бала узнали, что мадам Ля Форетта выдумка? Нет уж! – Хью повернулся спиной, придерживая корсет руками в нужном положении, и скомандовал: – Приступай!

Талбот рефлекторно дернулся исполнять приказ и затягивать шнуровку.

– Кстати, – сказал Лафорет, – вино сейчас охлаждается на леднике, а твоя переписка хранится в кабинете, левый ящик стола. – Он обернулся и фыркнул через плечо: – Что? Агентурная сеть очень полезная вещь, Виктор, рекомендую не забывать. Туже затягивай! – он уперся руками в стену и продолжил: – В наших костюмах тебе проще добыть бутылку, а мне бумаги.

Талбот задумчиво сопел позади. Лафорет покачивался перед ним в гипнотическом ритме, как змея перед факиром, на затылке подрагивал локон, посылая волны аромата духов. Подойти ближе просто необходимо, и если втянуть воздух, то можно освежить украденную память о дурманном запахе. Платья ещё нет, значит безумия можно не опасаться, а если Хью не заметит, то и не отберет воспоминание снова…

– Давай поменяемся, – предложил Лафорет, и Виктор машинально согласился. Сейчас ему больше требовалось огладить ладонями бока, почувствовать кружево, шелк и сталь, проверить не сбилась ли в складки сорочка под корсетом, не нужно ли одернуть подол? Нет, всё отлично, можно продолжать.

– Держись крепче, – разуваясь, предупредил Виктор и уперся ногой Лафорету в поясницу, чувствуя округлости зада. – Значит ты залезешь в кабинет, а я украду бутылку?

– Ах-ха, – выдохнул Лафорет, с каждым рывком шнура выше запрокидывая голову и расправляя плечи. – Ледник… справа… зеленое… стекло… – голос понижался и срывался, – на этикетке… церковь… и вензель… подменишь… – договаривал он уже хриплым шепотом, дыша мелко и часто.

– На что менять? – Талбот тоже перешел на шепот и придвинулся ближе. Не удержался и охватил руками талию Хью.

– У меня в саквояже есть, – томно шевельнулся в полуобъятиях Лафорет, то ли проверяя утяжку, то ли приникая к Виктору. – Ты поддельными бумагами, разумеется не озаботился?

– Не знал количества, – буркнул Виктор в душистые волосы.

– Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю, – Хью медленно, будто неохотно высвободился. – Подтяни ещё в талии.

Из всего сумасшедшего дня это запомнилось Виктору лучше всего. Не авантюра с кражей, не набег на ледник, не поиск бутылки, не бегство сквозь кусты от толпы гостей и слуг. А Хью Лафорет с осиной талией в двадцать дюймов. Его силуэт песочных часов на фоне закатного окна. Его зазывный взгляд и предвкушающая улыбка. Его блудливый шепот: «Встретимся завтра в полдень у беседки в городском парке» и убийственное «Марш отсюда, мне ещё красоту наводить и лицо рисовать! А это дело интимное, не для мужских глаз!»

 

Виктор подошел со спины и заломил Хью руки.

Золотистой лентой привязать запястья к столбику кровати, упереть лбом в изножье, сгрести в горсть завязки, вздернуть на четвереньки, намотать шнур на руку как вожжи, потянуть, сдавить, рвануть, перекрыть кислород. Взнуздать эту сволочь, чтоб изогнулся, чтобы запрокинул голову, чтобы распахнул рот, чтобы умолял о глотке воздуха. Хлестнуть, объездить, усмирить, огладить, насадить, натянуть на себя, вбиваться, вколачиваться, резко и жестко, слизывать горячий пот с плеча, сцеловать прохладную слезу со щеки. Слушать, как захлебывается стоном, как дышит быстро и загнанно, как вышептывает «Виктор!» и хрипит «Сильнее!»

«Ты этого хотел, сука? Ходил, кивал, потягивался, поводил плечами, косил влажным глазом, выбирал блядский корсет, раскатывал по ноге чулок… Получай, вот так, и ещё, и снова, шлюха чертова!»

Потом перевернуть и впечатать в пол, согнуть пополам, ворваться в распластанное тело, смотреть в подведенные глаза, двигаться медленно, до конца, до упора, так чтоб потрескивали суставы и скрипели доски пола. Чтобы пальцы когтили спину, чтобы пятки били по плечам, чтобы моталась голова и закатывались глаза. Чтобы ты признался, что тоже человек, а не чертов механизм, чтобы запомнил, под кем извивался и кончал, расплескивая сперму по груди.

Виктор рывком сел на кровати. Болела прокушенная губа, бешено колотилось сердце, по простыням расползалось влажное пятно. Голова гудела соборным колоколом. Хотелось то ли сдохнуть, то ли вернуться в сон и, Господи помилуй, проделать с Лафоретом всё то же самое ещё пару раз.

Талбот плеснул в лицо холодной водой, оделся и вышел на улицу. В кармане приглушенно булькала лафоретовская бутылка с какой-то мутно-зеленой жижей. Принять её за вино и выпить мог бы разве что последний пьяница с дичайшего похмелья, которому всё равно, чем тушить пожар в венах.

Впрочем, именно так сейчас Талбот себя и чувствовал. Свежий воздух не помогал, голова раскалывалась. Перед глазами мутилось, мысли путались и иногда вообще пропадали. Так, Виктор внезапно обнаружил, что полчаса стоял, упершись бессмысленным взглядом в витрину галантерейной лавки. Или, направившись к заливу, споткнулся на ступеньках и понял, что это крыльцо почтового отделения в противоположном конце города.

Колокола Святого Михаила отбили без четверти, и Талбот заторопился. К беседке он успел вовремя, но там было пусто. Лафорет опоздал на сорок пять минут, как истинная Леди-Загадка. Кринолин колыхался при ходьбе, фигуру скрывал широкий плащ.

– Леди от кого-то скрывается? – спросил Виктор, галантно предлагая даме локоть.

– Леди скрывает, – согласно качнулся низко надвинутый капшон, из-под которого сверкнули золотистые глаза. – Старых друзей, новых поклонников, следы на коже и расстегнутое платье. Вы же знаете, пылкие кавалеры – приятные хлопоты…

– Но она не откажет джентльмену в небольшой прогулке? – Талбот двинулся по дорожке медленным шагом. Настроение стремительно улучшалось, как и самочувствие.

– Только если джентльмен принес обещанное, – проворковала дама, мило улыбаясь проходящей мимо паре.

Талбот цокнул по карману, стекло отозвалось тихим звяканьем. Лафорет зашуршал бумагами под плащом. Они улыбнулись друг другу как заговорщики, и двинулись в сторону от натоптанной тропы. Под старым дубом Виктор остановился и оглянулся по сторонам.

– Твоё вино, – он достал бутылку зеленого стекла с вензелем на этикетке. – Где мои бумаги?

У Лафорета засветились глаза. Зашелестев юбками, он спрятал посудину где-то в складках и выудил наружу растрепанную стопку бумаги. Письма, будто любовные послания, были кокетливо перевязаны золотистой ленточкой.

Виктор подавился вдохом. Вчерашний дурман и сегодняшний сон сплелись воедино, нахлынули хмельной похотью и окатили жгучей ревностью. Он шагнул вперед и схватил Хью за отвороты капюшона.

– Кто сегодня затягивал на тебе корсет? – прорычал он в поднятое лицо.

– Я же сказал, – холодные пальцы легли ему на запястья, не отталкивая, но и не притягивая, – что прячу расстегнутое платье. Потому что корсет сегодня не надевал.

Виктор окаменел. Ему требовалась вся сила воли, всё хваленое английское хладнокровие и хорошее воспитание, чтобы не шевелиться. Потому что знать и не думать о том, что всего в футе от его кистей… Расстегнутые пуговицы, разошедшиеся полы, шелк сорочки и бархат кожи. И одного движения достаточно, чтобы добраться, дотянуться, прижать. Чтобы проверить не продрог ли на ветру, чтобы согреть теплом ладони, чтобы царапнуть ногтем и услышать придушенный полустон.

Не думать. Не думать об этом? Невозможно! Попробуйте не думать о белой обезьяне!

Талбот пытался глубоко дышать и считать до десяти. Раз. Два. Качается маятник, качается черный завиток над изящной шеей. Три. Четыре. Позвонок чуть выступает, к нему можно прикоснуться губами. Пять. Ниже ещё один. И ещё. Шесть. Золотистая ленточка молнией…

Талбот третий раз сбивался на счете «семь» и начинал сначала, уже забыв, зачем считал…

Лафорет аккуратно отцепил от плаща чужие судорожно стиснутые пальцы и нагнулся за упавшими бумагами. Поднял их с земли, отряхнул зацепившуюся за ленточку травинку. Внимательно посмотрел на статую Алана Бейкера, коммерсанта на пути в Вирджинию. На зажмуренные глаза и едва подрагивающие губы.

Сегодня он изменил условия опыта и брызнул экспериментальным составом на волосы а не на платье. И разумеется, феноменальное «везение» Талбота заставило его сунуть нос под капюшон! Там концентрация, конечно, далека от критической, но все равно Виктору надо дать пару минут продышаться…

А тем временем можно подойти ближе, чтобы со стороны сцена казалась почти объятием влюбленной пары, и сунуть в карман Талботу добытые письма. А заодно проверить, что ещё интересного водится в закромах агентов правительства.

Карточка местного галантерейщика, как любопытно. Может быть в следующий раз пропитать перчатки? В расчете на прекрасный обычай целовать даме руку. Только надо будет проверить, что рядом не крутится некий подопытный с баками и повышенной чувствительностью.

Который, кстати, судя по шумному дыханию, уже вернулся в реальность. И сейчас пытается поймать потерянную нить разговора.

– Кажется, теперь я знаю ваш тайный грешок, мистер, – Хью снова вернулся к маске кокетливой вдовушки. Жеманно похлопал ресничками, любуясь мимолетным испугом на лице собеседника. – Ах нет, не бойтесь, ничего смертельного. Вы любите изящные вещицы из лавки Микельсона…

Талбот в недоумении уставился на карточку, которой помахивают перед его носом. «Галантерейные товары Микельсона»? Разве он там что-то покупал? Или это очередной эксперимент скользкого хитреца? Который приподнялся на цыпочки, доверительно понизил голос и то ли зашептал то ли замурлыкал на ухо:

– Скажу по секрету, я тоже их люблю. Вот только сегодня, поклонник, пожелавший остаться анонимным, прислал мне алые подвязки оттуда…

Зверь в груди заворочался во сне и навострил уши, готовясь в любой момент с рыком вырваться наружу. Заявить всему миру: «Моё!» и отстаивать своё право собственности клыками и когтями.

– Ах… – после мечтательного вздоха в голосе Хью появляется томная хрипотца. – Разве можно было сразу же не надеть их?

И пока Виктор стоял, ослепленный новым образом, эта желтоглазая сволочь самым подлым образом просто сбежала!


End file.
